


Kitchen Dreams

by Kivrin



Series: Rupert Giles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Kitchen Dreams

Parsnips were hard work; the peeler always stuck near the tip, and the smell wouldn't come off Rupert's hands even when he washed. Still, he liked it when Mum gave him a real job, not just babyish tasks of counting carrots or choosing potatoes. Roasted parsnips tasted good, so the work was worth it. Not like onions, which were satisfying to pull from the garden but nasty to eat, or tomatoes that were finicky to pick and slimy inside. When Rupert had his own shop like Mr.Barnicot, he would sell all the onions and never have any tomatoes at all.


End file.
